Today, there is a constant need for wind energy plants (WEA) to become more and more powerful, and at the same time, more and more efficient. Due to the increased number of wind energy plants which have already been installed in coastal regions, wind energy plants are erected more and more frequently also in areas remote from the coast. In these areas, the wind energy plants have to have larger hub heights (distance from the rotor hub to the ground) for increasing the efficiency according to the upper wind gradient. For this reason, however, the demands on the WEA towers increase and, above all, the costs for producing them also increase. Further, an increasing hub height also implicates that the towers will have a significantly larger weight, as they have to reach the same stability and stiffness despite the head flange being situated at a higher level. This is why, in particular, WEA towers made of ferroconcrete have established themselves in the last years with increasing height, which are erected in a hybrid construction method. The term “hybrid construction method” means that the lower section of the tower is made of ferroconcrete onto which a steel tower is placed which, for its part, carries the nacelle.